Om mani padme hum
by Lana Keat
Summary: "-¡No me importa la nota! esto ya no es sobre el "Aceptable"...es una cuestión de orgullo. Necesito descubrir cual es el tercer olor..."Con esa frase Padma se zambuye en los olores de su Amortentia. Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Sauquillo

**Om mani padme hum**

_(La joya en el loto)_

**Disclaimer: **El potterverso pertenece a Rowling pero defenderé con uñas y dientes mi derecho sobre este fic. XD

Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

Era indignante. ¿Como había podido ocurrirle aquello? ¡Era una Ravenclaw! Se cubrió la cara con las manos deseando que la tierra se la tragase

¡Qué vergüenza!,¡Qué estupidez!,¡Que bochorno!...y, en definitiva, que humillante.

Echó una fugaz mirada al pergamino con la vana esperanza de que la nota, rodeada con un brillante circulo verde, hubiera cambiado mientras ella despotricaba contra el profesor, pero aquella infame letra seguía allí, inmóvil, echándole en cara su fracaso, su mediocridad.

Padma resopló con indignación y se levantó de un salto. Había tomado una decisión. Eso no iba a quedar así.

Salió corriendo de la sala común de Ravenclaw y recorrió enfurecida el camino a las mazmorras, allí, aporreó la puerta de la clase de pociones hasta que un asombrado Slughorn, en bata, y con un una redoma burbujeante en la mano, abrió la puerta y se quedó mirándola como si ella fuera un grim.

-¡Señorita Patil!-chilló con un tono nasal agudo-¿A que vienen esos golpes? Había llegado a pensar que era, umm...oh, bueno no importa.-hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano que le quedaba libre y se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar.- pase, pase...¿A que debo esta visita?

-Profesor, necesito volver a oler esa poción

-Pero las notas ya est...

-¡No me importa la nota! esto ya no es sobre el "Aceptable"-la chica gruñó al decir esa palabra y apartando la vista del docente, recorrió la clase buscando el caldero de una poción nacarada y cuyo vapor salía en forma de espirales. Estaba cerca de una de las esquinas.

Con pasos decididos fue hacia el y se aferró a los bordes con fuerza.

-Es una cuestión de orgullo. Necesito descubrir cual es el tercer olor que me ha costado un Extraordinario.

Omitió decir que cuando lo descubriera se forzaría a odiarlo con toda su alma.

* * *

**1.-Sauquillo**

* * *

Era las primeras navidades que pasaban en Hogwarts, lejos de sus padres, abuelos y demás familia, lejos también de la comida casera de Navidad de su madre y de los abrazos de oso de sus tíos, y, aunque todo aquello era común para todos los alumnos del colegio, para Padma era un poco más dificil. Era la primera Navidad que pasaría sin tener cerca la constante compañía de Parvati.

Los ravenclaw le habían dicho que era una tontería entristecerse por ello, y que podría estar con su hermana todo el tiempo que quisiera. Pero ellas eran gemelas, no se habían separado la una de la otra más de cinco minutos en once años y todo el tiempo que ella quisiera, no era todo el tiempo que tendría.

Por eso aquella mañana, se había levantado dispuesta a pasar todo el día con ella y a no pensar en nada más. Parvati la había recibido en el comedor con un montón de besos y abrazos, después habían entrelazado los brazos y habían llegado al silencioso acuerdo de que tendrían que usar una palanca para separarlas aquel día. Así, y enfundadas en las gruesas capas de invierno, con gorros, bufandas y guantes de colores rojo y azul respectivamente, salieron a los nevados terrenos de Hogwarts.

Pasaron la mayor parte de la mañana paseando cerca del lago congelado y jugando con la nieve mientras se ponían al tanto la una de la otra. Estar en casas distintas les había afectado a ambas.

-...entonces llegó la profesora McGonagall hecha una furia, me recordó un poco a esas imágenes de Kali que nos enseñó el abuelo de niñas.- las gemelas rieron.- le dije que no había sido culpa de Harry pero me man...

Parvati no llegó a terminar la frase, una bola de nieve se le estrello en pleno rostro seguidas de otras dos que hicieron blanco en la cabeza de Padma. La gryffindor se apartó la nieve de la cara y sacó su varita.

-¡Weasleys! Se que habéis sido vosotros, ¡Salid para que pueda quemaros el pelo!- ordenó con enfado. A su lado Padma también sacó la varita con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh venga Patil, menuda injuria, ¿Qué te hace pensar que hemos sido nosotros? -respondió una voz maliciosa de detrás de un seto.

Parvati echó a correr hacia allí sin decir nada y la ravenclaw la siguió. Al llegar se encontró con dos chicos pelirrojos, repantigados en la tierra seca que no había sido cubierta por la nieve, con dos sonrisas traviesas bailándoles en los labios. Eran gemelos como ellas.

-Siempre sois vosotros, oí que os castigaron por embrujar unas bolas de nieve contra el profesor Quirrel

-¿Y?-dijo uno

-Si sigues así te convertirás en Hermione -comentó el otro con malicia, después se giró hacia ella y la miró de arriba a abajo.-Oye Padma ¿Tu hermana esta tan malhumorada siempre?

-¿Y vosotros sois...?- Aunque ellos le hablaran tan familiarmente, no recordaba que se los hubieran presentado antes. Parvati a su lado soltó un bufido indignado y se cruzó de brazos.

-Oh el es Greg, yo soy Feorge -dijo el otro gemelo guiñándole descaradamente un ojo y señalandolos.

Ambos se rieron y Parvati enfurruñada agarró del brazo a una sonrojada Padma.

-Nos vamos. Adiós.-La arrastró lejos, hacia los invernaderos y Padma se encogió de hombros. _Son Gryffindors, mejor no preguntar_ pensó.

Se encontraron con la profesora Sprout dentro del recinto de plantas inofensivas, y en cuanto las vio, la profesora les ordenó que cogieran un par de cizallas y unas regaderas. Ambas se quejaron pero la siguieron a regañadientes hacia un montón de arbustos que tenían unas flores enormes y blancas de las que tendrían que ocuparse.

Tenían un suave olor que a Padma le gustó mucho. Viendo su interés en ese arbusto, la profesora comenzó a hablar.

-Comúnmente se les llama Sauquillo, querida. No florecen hasta primavera pero les he dado una ayudita, aunque no es algo que me guste hacer mucho...

Padma no escuchó, estaba envuelta por el paraíso.

Levantó la mirada inspirando, y, a través de los cristales empañados, vio como dos chicos pelirrojos volvían a lanzar bolas de nieve a los incautos que pasaban cerca.

No pudo evitar reírse.

* * *

1000 palabras justas, sin contar los títulos, los cuales creo que no se tienen en cuenta.

Bueno pues como habréis visto es un Padma/George, no hay ningún otro fic sobre ellos y cuando se me ocurrió hace algún tiempo emparejarlos me pareció una buena idea. Siempre me los imagino como los amables de los gemelos respectivamente. Fred y Parvati me parecen más...¿crueles?, ¿tiraos pa lante?¿irascibles?,¿atrevidos?, no se, algo XD... más gruñones tal vez.

No lo sé y sin embargo Padma y George me parecen muy monos en mi canon mental, y se que para mi, acabarán juntos...Angelina que se quede con Lee Jordan.

Ya vere que hago con los pobres Fred y Roxanne, pero no en este fic.

Como curiosidad diré que al arbusto en cuestión, el Sauquillo, también se le llama comúnmente Bola de nieve y por eso he elegido esta escena.

Bueno en realidad confieso que al principio elegí primero el escenario y después la planta. Había barajado un montón de plantas de invierno como la camelia, que es una flor preciosa y siempre me imagino a Padma con una, también pensé en el loto dado que es lo que significa el nombre de la ravenclaw pero al final cuando encontré este arbusto, me vino inmediatamente la escena de los gemelos tirándoles las bolas de nieve a Quirrel, y Padma mirando desde lejos y me gusto mucho la idea, así que lo deje así.

El título principal _Om mani padme um, _es el mantra del budismo más conocido y se suele traducir como **la joya en el loto.**

La escena que le cuenta Parvati a Padma es la primera clase de vuelo con Slytherin

Tengo que decir que como buena Ravenclaw, a Padma le jode bastante haber obtenido solo un aceptable en el trabajo pero más que eso, le fastidia el no saber algo como el tercer olor. El porque no lo reconoce ya lo averiguaréis en el tercer capitulo

También he de decir que he utilizado los datos de los libros, y ni son mellizas, ni están las dos en Gryffindor como hicieron en la película.

Y bueno, se que se supone que iba a ser de "romance" pero en este capítulo no hay. Es durante el primer curso y Padma solo tiene once años y me pareció que con esa edad, lo máximo que podría hacer es que Padma se sonrojara cuando George le guiña un ojo.

Aunque bueno viendo como son los niños de once años de hoy en día...pero mejor me callo.

Bueno si no queréis que los gemelos os bombardeen a bolazos dejar un **review** y si lo queréis pues también, que no cuesta nada. Venga que es en ese recuadrito de abajo, no esta muy lejos XD

Besos ^^


	2. Píldoras Ácidas

**Om mani padme hum**

_(La joya en el loto)_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **El potterverso pertenece a JK pero defenderé con uñas y dientes mi derecho sobre este fic. XD

Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

**2.-Píldoras Ácidas**

Padma se retorció las manos en el regazo. Solo habían pasado treinta y cinco minutos de lo que parecerían ser unas tres horas de espera y ya estaba aterrada. Suplicó en voz baja, implorando que su hermana se diera prisa, volviera con ella y le explicara por doceava vez porque había accedido a colaborar en ese plan tan suicida como pegarle un puñetazo en el ojo a un dragón o decirle al mismísimo profesor Snape que tenía cara de extreñido.

Se movió incómoda en el sofá y empezó a estirar y a retorcer los puños de un uniforme que no era el suyo, mientras sentía los fuertes latidos de su corazón en las sienes e intentaba por millonésima vez, lo que hasta ahora no había logrado, procurar mantenerse tranquila mientras le daba una coartada a su hermana. Pero tanto terciopelo rojo, que resultaba abrumador por muy cálido que fuera, era un recordatorio contante de aquella locura.

Cogió un ejemplar de Corazón de Bruja para disimular y entretenerse. Su hermana había rodeado con un círculo el maquillaje mágico y una poción antiacne que estaba rebajada. Asintió apreciativamente y siguio leyendo. De vez en cuando sus ojos se desviaban al retrato de la entrada esperando que, de un momento a otro, apareciera en su busca una enfurecida McGonagall. No ocurrió.

Cuando por fin había conseguido relajarse, alguien se sentó a su izquierda, sobre el brazo del sofá en el que estaba apoyada. Instintivamente dirigió una mirada y el corazón volvió a saltarle.

-¡Hey!-le dijeron

-Ho...-"¿Por que mierdas se me ha llenado la boca de saliva justo ahora?" Trago con dificultad-...hola George

-Naah ¡Que yo soy Fred!-el le sonreía travieso, con socarronería, con los ojos chispeando alegres como cada vez que se reía de algo y casi siempre sobretodo, de alguien.

-Noo. ¡Eres George!- respondió imitando su tono de voz, sonriendo imperturbable aunque se moría de los nervios-...no me engañarás, también tengo una gemela por si no la recuerdas...

No supo la causa pero las últimas palabras le dejaron un sabor ácido y bilioso en los labios. Se hizo un pequeño silencio en el que él alzó una ceja como si algo que ella no comprendiera le hiciera mucha gracia, antes de volver a hablar inclinándose y dejando caer las cortinas naranjas que le hacían de pelo.

-Bueno _Parvati..._- continuó con una excesiva marcación en el nombre de su hermana que le hizo fruncir involuntaria y durante un parpadeo los labios- ¿Quieres apostar un dinerillo en la primera prueba?

La terrible sospecha de que algo, y esencialmente el que ese algo no iba a ser muy agradable, se le avecinaba de la mano de ese demonio conspiratorio trepó de los rincones más ocultos e instintivos de su cerebro hasta llegar a la cima más consciente con una bocina, clamando por la atención de todas sus neuronas al grito de "Sálvese quien pueda" y "Las mujeres y los niños primero".

Con el corazón en un puño e intentando recordar con todas sus fuerzas si su hermana ya había apostado y en caso negativo, si lo haría, cerró la revista y se giro mirándole fijamente a los ojos esperando ver alguna señal o indicio sobre cual era la respuesta correcta. Craso error. En cuanto hizo contacto ocular esas neuronas tan trabajadoras e inteligentes de las que se jactaba decidieron que era un buen momento para echarse una siesta y todo pensamiento meramente racional se desvaneció.

-Emm...-no pudo resistirse a lamerse los labios al tenerle tan cerca-...¿No lo hice ya?

George empezó a sonreír otra vez y a inclinarse sobre ella cada vez más y más, le tenía a unos centímetros de distancia "Oh mierda, Santa Rowenna ¿Que hago?" Con la cabeza dándole vueltas, sintiéndose totalmente ruborizada hizo lo único que sabía que le devolvería la cordura. Echarse a un lado, alejarse y pretender estar haciendole un hueco en el sofá. El se dejo resbalar por el brazo y ocupó su anterior lugar sonriendo como en una partida de cartas en la que sabes que ya has ganado. Padma se mordió los carrillos por dentro mientras esperaba que dijera algo, y lo que dijo le acabo por desconcertar aún más

-¿Quieres un cacahuete? Nos los ha regalado Ron.- le pregunto con la inocencia de quien sujeta un bazuca

Padma miró la bolsita de plástico y, simplemente por el hecho de hacer algo y escapar de esos ojos resplandecientes de maquiavelistas segundas y terceras intenciones, tomo un par de ellos

-Claro...gracias

-Sabes,...unos viejos amigos...me han dicho que hace unos segundos estabas en el primer piso, cerca del despacho de cierta profesora...

Padma con el rostro medio oculto por el pelo cerró lo ojos con fuerza. Lo sintió volver a acercarse y una mano grande le apartó el pelo de la cara. Giró el rostro, Weasley estaba aún más cerca que antes. Padma juraría que hasta sus narices se rozaron antes de que él acercara sus labios al lóbulo de su oreja izquierda.

Para ese entonces en el estómago de Patil ya estallaban fuegos artificiales y un ardiente cosquilleo le recorría desde la boca del estómago hasta sus labios entreabiertos mientras el olor dulce y caramelizado de los caramelos inundaba sus fosas nasales. Todo su cuerpo chispeaba y le provocaba placenteros escalofríos .

-La próxima vez que te cueles en nuestra sala común...-le susurro George al oído-...deberás tener más cuidado Padma,- el sonrió contra su piel al notarla dar un respingo- no se lo diré a nadie, no soy un hipócrita, pero no podía dejar que te fueras sin más, así que, yo que tú me iría ahora mismo a la enfermería antes de que las píldoras ácidas que has cogido te hagan un agujero en el estómago.

Y aunque Padma fue cazada, McGonagall no pilló a Parvati mientras esta recuperaba el pasador para el pelo que la anciana le había confiscado, al menos durante aquel día...

No obstante, dos días después, tanto Parvati como Padma tuvieron mucho tiempo para reflexionar mientras limpiaban los trofeos.

* * *

Bueno, este capítulo es con el que más conforme me he quedado. El primero esta completamente seguro bajo el yugo de la reescripción. Si alguien quisiera betearlo estaría muy agradecida.

A ver cosillas que comentar umm...esta situado en el trancurso del cuarto libro antes de la primera prueba pero cuando ya estaban elegidos los campeones.

En la ceremonia esa de bienvenida, McGonagall le llama la atención a Parvati por un broche decorativo que se había puesto en el pelo, aquí, finalmente la profesora acabó por confiscarlo y Parvati le pidió a su hermana que se hiciera pasar por ella en la sala común para que cuando el broche desapareciera pudiera tener una coartada.

Lo de las píldoras ácidas, tiene su gracia, no se si recordareis que en el tercer libro Ron esta tentado de hacer pasar unas por cacahuetes para vengarse de los gemelos, aquí, finalmente lo hizo, pero los gemelos no son idiotas y cuando un hermano al que le has estado puteando de manera constante te da un regalo sin ningún motivo, es que hay gato encerrado.

¿como sabía George que era Padma y no Parvati? Pues por el mapa del mereoderador, en un primer momento iba incluir la escena de George devolviendole el mapa a Harry pero por el límite de palabras lo he tenido que borrar.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo, así que si os ha gustado dejadme un review. Me hace mucha ilusión recibirlos. Por cierto, muchas gracias a Lucifer Rain y a Arhatdy-Uchiha por sus reviews en el anterior cap.

Un beso.


	3. Poción para dormir

**Om mani padme hum**

_(La joya en el loto)_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **El potterverso pertenece a JK pero defenderé con uñas y dientes mi derecho sobre este fic. XD

Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

**2.-Poción para dormir**

**13 de Mayo. 23:00. Hospital San Mungo. Habitación 4.06.**

Alguien abrió la puerta sin llamar. Un chico alto, con una bata sobre la ropa de los ingresados en el hospital, la miró desde el marco de la puerta con unos ojos vacíos sobre unas enormes ojeras

-Patil...

-George.

-¿Qué tal esta Parvati?- pregunto él sentándose en una silla al otro lado de la cama, lejos de ella

-Estable, aunque aún no despierta, dicen que es normal dado que su cerebro ha estado congelado...

Weasley no mostraba ninguna expresión, se limito a quedarse ahí mirando a las dos hermanas con los ojos volviéndose aún más fríos y vacíos. Padma se sintió acuchillada por aquella mirada. Sabía lo que él estaba pensando "¿Porque ellas dos aún estaban juntas cuando él había perdido a Fred?" "¿Porque ella no sufría como el?" Le notaba odiarla en silencio. Agacho la vista incapaz de hacerle frente, al cabo de unos minutos le oyó salir dando un portazo.

* * *

**17 de Agosto. 12:15. San Mungo. Habitacion 4.06**

-Hueles a canela...-cometo tras el abrazo

-¿Ah si?- Su voz sonaba ronca y desgarrada, había ido a verla para disculparse por su comportamiento en la anterior visita. Hacia casi tres meses de ello y él ahora tenía un mejor aspecto pero aún se le veía abatido. Con una mueca el joven se pellizco el cuello del jersey y se lo acercó a la nariz-Oye, es verdad...

Padma le sonrió y no se sintió mal al hacerlo. Desde que estaba en San Mungo no había sonreído, pero con George, no hacerlo le resultaba imposible, se sentía tan feliz de ver que de nuevo la miraba amistosamente, que no mostrarlo, era inconcebible.

Le miró a los ojos y en su mente se arremolinaron todas las cosas que había querido ser valiente para decir. Ahora se sentía con fuerzas y coraje para hacerlo. Había sobrevivido a una cruel batalla y a una atroz guerra ¿Que no podría hacer? Entreabrió los labios, y quiso el azar que el pelirrojo dijera

-...debe ser la colonia de Angelina

Padma estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su propia lengua. Había pensado que no le importaría ser rechazada, que si ocurría mantendría la cabeza bien alta y se llevaría con ella el recuerdo de su olor, y que tanto ese momento, como ese recuerdo serían solo de ella y de George.

Pero no era el olor de George, era el de otra chica y sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse triste ni a enfadarse, ellos no tenían nada, por no tener no tenía ni su amistad. Solo era una compañera, una conocida, no había razón para sentirse defraudada, y aún así, en ese instante, le había roto el corazón.

Se había preparado para ser rechazada pues jamás se le habría ocurrido que él dijera que si, después de todo acababa de perder a Fred, no debía tener ánimos para salir con alguien y decírselo ahora solo por un estúpido impulso era muy egoísta por su parte. Pero aquello era peor que ser rechazada y ahora sabía que recordaría siempre a aquel hombre por el olor de otra mujer,

Apretó los puños con fuerza, el seguía hablando allí frente a ella sin darse cuenta de nada. "Esto debe ser una señal" se dijo"Probablemente sea lo mejor, no es momento para pensar en esto, tengo que cuidar a Parvati y a Lavander y el tiene que superar lo de su hermano". "Ha sido lo mejor, habría podido estropearlo todo de haber abierto la boca. No pasa nada, no importa, nunca tuviste esperanzas, no importa, esta bien, todo esta bien así Padma. Es lo mejor"

Se limito a observarle memorizando todos sus rasgos, en silencio, como siempre había hecho.

* * *

**25 de Agosto. 18:30. Hospital San Mungo. Habitación 4.06**

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Yendo hacia ella con los brazos abiertos dispuesto a darle un abrazo a modo de saludo y ella deseando que lo hiciera, aunque con ello tuviera que oler a Angelina.

Cerró los ojos apoyada sobre su clavícula y un picor en la nariz le anunció la próxima percepción de aquel olor. No obstante le costó darse cuenta que no era el olor a canela, si no un olor fuerte, picante como los inciensos. Lo había olido antes en algún lugar.

Sus párpados le pesaban y acabó por cerrarlos y lo último que pensó antes de dormirse fue "Ah, así que este es el verdadero olor de George"

Cuando despertó estaba tumbada en una camilla vacía que utilizaba para dormir en las noches. Durante todo ese tiempo no había salido de aquella habitación salvo en contadas ocasiones. Se incorporó restregándose los ojos. No recordaba muy bien por que se había dormido pero ahí estaba él, de pie cerca de ella, para decírselo.

-Perdona.-se excuso.- ha sido la poción para dormir

-¿Poción para dormir?- pregunto.

El asintió y camino hacia las ventanas mirando a lo lejos, cruzándose de brazos.

-No puedo conciliar el sueño de otra manera y supongo que huelo a ella, por eso te dormiste cuando te abracé.

Padma lo miró desde la camilla, sentía su mandíbula encajada en palabras que no podía pronunciar, en ese momento quiso poder acercarse, abrazarle y decir algo que lo ayudara y no estar ahí como una inútil. Incapaz de ayudar al hombre del que estaba enamorada.

Se acordó de aquel sexto año, en el que el profesor le había puesto una mala nota debido a no ser capaz de identificar el tercer olor de su amortentia y ella se había dicho que lo odiaría por haberle costado la nota. Y ahora que sabía que olor era, ironías de la vida, realmente lo odiaba pero por un motivo totalmente diferente.

Odiaba que George tuviera que beberla para poder dormir tranquilo.

Odiaba pensar en la cantidad de veces que había tenido que tomarla para haberse impregnado de ese olor.

Deseo que el volviera a oler a canela antes que a eso.

Porque era mejor que George oliera a otra mujer antes que a dolor.

* * *

Bueno, el capítulo final, he tenido que eliminar casi setecientas palabras para que se quedara en menos de 1000, pero lo conseguí de tal manera que espero que no se note lo eliminado.

Habría querido dejar la parte que explica lo de Parvati velando a Lavander además de a su hermana, pero lo borrado, borrado queda aunque diré que Padma se hacía pasar por Parvati (otra vez) cuando hablaba con Lavander para que esta no se preocupara por su mejor amiga. También había metido aquí lo celosa que siente la ravenclaw. Pero bueno, esto queda para cuando escriba un long-fic sobre Padma y George, que lo haré, tarde o temprano, pero lo hare.

Según parece Padma no es muy sociable y es algo que espero haber plasmado bien, y realmente creo que George se enfadaría y se sentiría celoso al ver que las gemelas Patil están vivas, creo que se hubiera sentido mejor si una de ellas dos moría, por que la relación entre dos gemelos no es comparable a hermanos o a amigos y le hubiera gustado que alguien supiera de verdad por lo que estaba pasando.

Bueno y si alguien piensa que aqui de amor nada, dire que el amor no correspondido tambien es amor, asi que se queda en romance.

Ah, bueno si queréis saber que le pasaba a la gemela de gryffindor para estar ahi, lo diré. Está afectada por un hechizo llamado **Wid cerebrum congelatem **que causa un congelamiento cerebral y si no se usa bien puede causar a la victima un desmayo prolongado.

Besos ^^


End file.
